


Gifset: A/B/O POST-FALL MURDER HUSBANDS

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Surprise! - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Well, that's a surprise!!!!





	Gifset: A/B/O POST-FALL MURDER HUSBANDS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, i'm just the curator

  
  



End file.
